disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaien
Kaien is a danish wolfdog and a main character of Disney's The Little Merman: Next Generations. Kaien is also the best friend, companion and sidekick of Aaron. Background Biography On Aaron's 10th birthday - his father, Eric, gave him a wolfdog pup as a birthday present, he love the wolfdog pup dearly and named it "Kaien"; due his brave and hyperactive traits, Aaron often played with his wolfdog. After Aaron became a member of the Celestial Order, the now formidable wolfdog served as the human-merman hybrid prince's sidekick (on the land) and since then Kaien and Aaron delved into many adventures together and became almost inseparable (along with Aaron's other friends; Orion, Edge and Breaker respectively) as the two have become best friends over the years. However, despite the prince of Denmark becoming one of most powerful magic-users and warriors of the Celestial Order; Aaron has always treated Kaien with the honor and respect he deserved, as he not only sees the mighty wolfdog as his pet and travel companion, but also as a loyal and trusted, friend and comrade. Personality Kaien is highly Intelligent, wise, patient, mature, responsible, serious, relaxed, calm, level-headed, observant, kind, caring, selfless, he has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, as a result of Kaien's wolf heritage, he can aggressive and violent towards individuals he does not trust for good reason, despite this, he never attacks these said individuals; unless it is in self-defense or to save the lives of other innocent individuals. Due to Kaien's calm and level-headed traits, he rarely loses his temper. When Kaien is not on one of Aaron's wizard adventures, he can be cheerful, carefree, laid-back and hyperactive, he also enjoys playing with his best friend/master Aaron. Physical appearance Kaien has white fur, four long legs, a long snout and tail, short ears, razor-sharp teeth and claws, and dark blue eyes. Abilities *'High-level intellect:' Kaien is highly intelligent, even for a wolfdog. Also Kaien's intellect is equal to that of a human's. *'Eidetic memory:' Like all wolves, Kaien has a perfect memory; as he is able to remember everything he sees and hears. *'Expert combatant:' Kaien is a highly skilled combatant, as he is able to take on several wolves all by himself with little effort, as he can even hold his own against other animals that are twice his size and weight; like grizzly bears for long periods of time. Kaien also utilizes his strength, speed and agility; to make himself a formidable opponent alone in single combat. *'Animal strength:' Kaien is amazingly strong, even for a wolfdog; for example, he can take on several large wolves all by himself relatively easily. He is even strong enough to hold his own against large animals like grizzly bears; for long period of time. *'Animal speed:' Kaien can move amazingly fast, even for a wolfdog; for example, he is fast enough to almost catch up to a horse like Edge. *'Animal reflexes:' Kaien has amazing reflexes, even for a wolfdog. *'Animal agility:' Kaien is amazingly agile, even for a wolfdog; for example, he can make quick maneuvers well running. *'Animal mobility:' Kaien has amazing mobility, even for a wolfdog. *'Animal jumping:' Kaien can jump at amazing heights, even for a wolfdog. *'Animal leaping:' Kaien can leap at amazing distances, even for a wolfdog. *'Animal endurance:' Kaien has amazing endurance, even for a wolfdog; for example, he is able to endure powerful blows from grizzly bears, for long periods of time. *'Animal stamina:' Kaien has amazing stamina, even for a wolfdog; for example, he is able to run or fight for long periods of time. *'Animal eyesight:' Kaien has amazing stamina, even for a wolfdog. **'Night vision:' Due to Kaien's wolf heritage; he can see clearly in the dark. *'Animal hearing:' Kaien has amazing hearing, even for a wolfdog; for example, he can hear even the faintest of sounds a couple of miles away. *'Animal smelling:' Kaien has amazing sense of smell, even for a wolfdog; for example, he can pick up even the faintest of smells from other individuals or animals a couple of miles away. *'Razor-sharp teeth:' Due to Kaien's wolf heritage, he possesses razor-sharp teeth they are capable of biting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, rock and stone. *'Razor-sharp claws:' Due to Kaien's wolf heritage, he possesses five razor-sharp claws on each of his paws, they are capable of cutting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, rock and stone. Trivia *Kaien and Aaron have been best friends, since Aaron was 10 years old; as Kaien was a wolfdog pup at the time. *Kaien will be 5 years old at the beginning of the series, however, near the end of the first season, he will be 6 years old. *Unlike most wolfdogs; Kaien physically resembles a wolf, instead of a dog, particularly a british columbia wolf. Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Wolves Category:Dogs Category:Hybrids Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Little Merman characters